A Diamond in the Rough
by animelover524
Summary: Prequel: Steven Stone used to never be so kind and considerate to others, that is...until he met his true love of his life. Journey through as Steven and Ariel go from friends to true lovers. StevenXOCness


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the franchise. I don't own Steven Stone, but I do own my oc Ariel.

It was just another day in the land of Hoenn, and my dad and I was bringing me over from Lilycove to go to school in Rustboro. Before we could go to the school, I followed my father into Devon Corporation to meet up with a friend of his, Mr. Stone. From what I heard from my father, he also has a son just about my age. I've actually wanted to meet the boy in person so that he and I could become friends like our fathers. That is...if he wants to friends with me... After all, from what father says about him, he really doesn't speak much and he doesn't really like anything in particular, except stone collecting like his father. Father told me his name was Steven, and wanted me to meet him the same day that he was going to take me to school. He's even going to same school as me, and he's pretty popular with a lot of the students there. Of course, he's the son of Corporations, so gets a lot of attention from a lot of people.

As we went inside the office, I could see Mr. Stone was standing with a boy about my size, who had the shiniest silver hair I've ever seen. The boy didn't look at all happy to be right next to the man, and looked like he wanted to leave right now. Did he not want to meet me, or something? Was this the boy I was supposed to meet and go to school with? Even so, I do want to want to be his friend.

"It's good to see you, old friend," my father said to Mr. Stone.

"Likewise, Victor," he said. He then looked down to me, right by my father's leg. "And this must be your daughter, Ariel."

"Yes," my father answered. "She is."

It was then that the boy had looked at me now. Telling by his face, I think he was a bit curious to see who I was. I smiled back at him, but as a response, he looked quickly away from me like before. Huh. That was weird... He was either just being shy, or wasn't interested to engage in a conversation.

Both of our fathers continued to talk, but I went over to the boy. As I got closer, I could tell he had a pretty face, in which girls at the school would definitely liked. He noticed I was getting closer to him, so he backed up a little.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "I just want to see your face."

"There's nothing to see..." he answered.

About time he actually spoke. I purposely fell to my back, looking up to him upside-down. He had now looked confused, guessing that he's never seen a girl doing this right in front of him. I smiled to him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "I can see a really nice person who just needs a true friend he can talk to and depend on."

From what I could tell, I left him speechless. I think I may have broken into his stone cold heart, and made a really great friendship with him. We were always seen going to school together, which made a lot of the girls pretty mad. There were also boy who were mad too, but I didn't know why.

The school time and years had passed, being the time for us to start of journeys to become the best Pokemon trainers. It was on Steven's birthday, a day he would never forget in his entire life. On this day, I went to get him his very first Pokemon up on the mountains by Lilycove. With the skills that I learned from school, I caught a Beldum in a PokeBall, in which I wrapped up to give to Steven.

When I went back to Rustboro, it looked like he was in a bad mood all of a sudden as walked into Devon. How could someone be upset on a day that was special for them? I just had to cheer him up somehow, I knew the perfect way to do it. It was to give him his present!

I quickly walked up to him, and as he immediately saw me, his facial expression didn't look so mad anymore. It was now more confused, seeing I was hiding the gift behind my back.

"Hey Ariel," he said. "What's that you got behind your back?"

I smiled at him. "It's your present, silly. I went and got you present for your birthday today. I hope you like it."

I then handed him the present, with him opening it up to the PokeBall I caught the Pokemon with. He blinked out of curiosity, and then threw the PokeBall to release the Pokemon that was kept inside. As the Beldum appeared before him, his eyes lit up so much, and I could tell he loved the gift.

"A Beldum!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe it...I've never been able to find one around here. Thanks, Ariel. This is the best gift I've ever gotten in my life."

He immediately hugged me after returning the Pokemon back into its PokeBall. I could feel my face flush up as we embraced. I was confused on what I was feeling right now. I was really happy that he enjoyed the gift, but I always feel that way around him. In fact, I've felt this way ever since I met him all those years ago. I wondered if he felt the same way.

After a few minutes, we broke the embrace and looked at each other. I couldn't stop looking at his stone silver eyes one bit. We were teenagers now, and capable of getting ourselves relationships, if we wanted to.

"I want us to journey together and travel to see all what we can see in the world," I said. "I want us to become the best trainers we can be."

A/N: Hope you like this first part! =) I was bored today, and wanted to type out a prequel to my main storyline that I'm creating right now. Yeah, I know I stick an oc with Steven, but that's just my preference. Anyways, hope you read & review. I'd like to know what you think of this couple! =3 I know I do!


End file.
